<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VD]月影拂晓，星尘陨落 by ryuka79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336499">[VD]月影拂晓，星尘陨落</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79'>ryuka79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, 鬼泣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>维吉尔设想过无数种可能，唯独没有包括这一种。<br/>他和魔剑但丁一同被甩到了人界，而但丁和阎魔刀一起被迫留在了魔界。<br/>——所有可能性中最糟糕的一种。<br/>他们都无法打开连结人魔两界的次元了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>魔界部分含私设。<br/>角色黑化警告。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>“今天是我们的四十九岁生日。”<br/>但丁这么说着，手中变幻出他那把特殊的红色幻影剑，在上面刻下第2987道印记。<br/>他的声音平稳而低沉，就像不过是在陈述什么客观事实，语调里沾染不上任何情绪。<br/>这把剑是他为了记录时光而做。从双生子来到魔界那天起，他坚持于每个魔界日交替的时刻在上面刻下一个记号，直到那上面落满了来自另一个世界岁月流逝的痕迹。<br/>维吉尔不明白如此执着地计算着人界的时间对他的幼弟而言有什么必要。<br/>时间之于恶魔没有意义，哪怕他们只是半魔。<br/>“嗯。如果你希望……我们也不是弄不出什么类似蛋糕的东西。”维吉尔理解不了弟弟关于人界的种种执念，他也从不会去为自己庆祝所谓的生日，但他依然积极地予以了回应。他甚至在认真思考是不是该给弟弟说句生日快乐？<br/>放在以前，他只会对但丁这种种从人界沾染来的既软弱又无聊的习性嗤之以鼻。<br/>但现在不是以前。状况远比“以前”要糟糕得多。<br/>这是但丁这一个月以来第一次开口说话。</p><p>最初的几年里，魔界的生活对于维吉尔聒噪的弟弟而言，更像是一场突发奇想的兄弟之旅。他活力四射，沉浸在重逢的喜悦中，看什么都新鲜。他会逮着他的哥哥没完没了地唠叨，你看这个低等恶魔长得实在太丑了、那个高等恶魔看着有点辣，他会重点“关照”那些话比他多的恶魔，会花很长的时间去研究怎么把恶魔肉烤出披萨的感觉，会跟维吉尔争论每一场对决的输赢，会在入睡时分突然跳起来高歌热舞，烦得维吉尔一刀给他捅了个对穿。<br/>但时间终会抚平一切。<br/>直到某一天，但丁在泉水中沐浴的时候看着水中倒映的自己。他没有随着他所镌刻的时光老去，相反他的相貌比他们来的那天还要年轻一些。魔界充盈的魔力滋养着半魔的身体和他体内的恶魔，让它们开始逆向生长。<br/>来自恶魔的力量正在时间没有尽头的荒洪里逐一洗去另一个世界留给他的痕迹，他现在看起来更像他的兄长了。或者说，他离人类更远了。<br/>但丁终于意识到自己并不会像一个真正的人类一样正常地衰老或死去。他曾希望如此——比起恶魔，他更希望自己像个人类。<br/>时间在这一刻失去了意义。凡人注定的苍老与永眠，已是触不可及的救赎。<br/>从那天起，他开始日趋沉默。</p><p>再之后的几年里，他们已经很少打架。<br/>但丁总会长久地坐在一个高处，凝视着远方混沌的深渊，自言自语地念叨着“希望尼禄能在那两位女士手里保住我的事务所、莫里森差不多该退休了吧、帕蒂也到了该嫁人的年纪了啊、维吉你搞不好都当爷爷了”……诸如此类的话语。<br/>大部分的时候，维吉尔只是一个沉默的倾听者。<br/>除了童年，他对人类算得上是温情的记忆只有V存在时那短暂的片刻。他明白弟弟正思念着人间的一切，但他无法对此予以更多的共情，即使那些人里包含有他血缘上的延续。<br/>能占满他整个胸腔的身影，从来都仅有一人。<br/>于是他只能给他一个肩并肩的陪伴，假装在那眺望的远方里有但丁想看的天与海的地平线。</p><p>待到第八年的时候，笑容从但丁的脸上彻底消失了。他已经很少开口，就像变成了另一个维吉尔。有时可能维吉尔的话都比他要来得多一些。<br/>维吉尔觉得烦躁。<br/>他不得不承认，比起弟弟跟当年那台破烂点唱机一样天天在他耳边叭叭个没停地制造噪音，这压抑的沉默更让他烦躁百倍。<br/>简直算得上是难受。<br/>来到魔界的整整八年里，他们从未讨论过任何关乎去留的话题。一次也没有。<br/>就好像是一种没有说破的默契，或者说，逃避。双生子间想让彼此相守的时光可以长一些……更长一些。<br/>但这相守终归是有界限的时间。<br/>他微侧过头，凝视着正靠在他肩侧深眠的幼弟。白色的半长丝线在夜色中泛着淡淡的银光，丝丝缭绕着他的脸颊。但丁的头发总是长得很快，远比维吉尔的要快得多。这是魔界的力量正在影响他的证明——和维吉尔不同，他从未在魔界呆过如此之长的时间。<br/>魔界的深渊之力会诱导出潜藏于每一颗心灵中最脆弱而阴暗的力量。<br/>恶魔没有心，但半魔有。<br/>红色的半魔无法抵御这种侵蚀心灵的魔力。<br/>维吉尔明白他的弟弟不能长留此地，他已经到了极限。<br/>他握紧了手中的阎魔刀，注视着刀鞘上镌刻的细密纹路。<br/>如果但丁喜欢人间，那就送他回去。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二</p><p>阎魔刀入鞘的瞬间，巨大的暗紫色魔物卢卡契亚做出最后一点挣扎的蠕动，在维吉尔身后化为灰烬。<br/>深蓝色的半魔眼眸低垂，冷眼看着大量被砍倒的恶魔在四周苟延残喘着，直至它们全数化作虚无，消散于魔界亘古不变的混沌深渊中。<br/>他闭上双眼，在被清除殆尽的卢卡契亚巢穴中感知着空间裂缝的异变。<br/>“该死。”<br/>但最后，却只能逸出一声徒劳无功的暗骂。<br/>今天也是一无所获的一天。<br/>搜寻足以让拥有强大力量的半魔通过的空间裂缝，着实花费了维吉尔不少时间。<br/>两界交替的次元迎来了短时的安宁，证明人界那边得到了足够的守护。再也没有那么多愚蠢的人类痴心妄想着打开魔界的大门，想要迎来魔鬼出行的时代。<br/>在混沌世界的背面、那弱小的人类栖息之地，他的血脉继承人为此所做的努力显然比他所预想的还要更好一些。他对此多少还是难得地抱有了些微赞许的态度，只是——只是也让他的计划实施变得更困难了。<br/>身后传来深紫色恶魔刺耳的哀嚎，打断了他的思绪。<br/>他转过身，看见胞弟正把魔剑深深刺入卢卡契亚的血囊中，大量暗紫色血液随之喷涌而出，溅了但丁一身，他却仿佛享受着这恶魔鲜血的盛宴般，在大片大片紫色粘稠液体的覆盖中露出了近乎狰狞的微笑。<br/>但丁甚至不急于杀死他的猎物。他缓慢地转动着深深刺入其中的剑刃，戏谑般地看着这丑陋的低等恶魔在他脚下释放出更多的颤抖和哀求。他的眼瞳因为异样的亢奋而呈现出半魔化。<br/>维吉尔意识到，这已不是单纯的猎杀。他的弟弟被魔界的深渊之力扼住了灵魂。<br/> “但丁！”维吉尔闪现至但丁身后，在给予被折磨的魔物致命一击的同时，拥紧了他的半身，“停下，战斗结束了。”<br/>“滚开！”正沉浸于杀戮喜悦中的红色半魔感到了被打扰，愤怒地将剑刃转向了身后的兄长。<br/>阎魔刀挡在魔剑但丁前，在相触的瞬间迸发出激烈的星火。斯巴达双子再度陷入他们宿命的纷争中，苍蓝与深红幻影剑交织出绚烂的剑芒，在挥洒与碰撞间划破着魔界混沌的黑暗。<br/>“但丁，醒醒！”维吉尔低哑地嘶吼着，想要唤醒彻底丧失理智的但丁。与平日双子间近乎亲昵的打斗不同，但丁的攻击已经凶狠得不带半点感情。他用着足以让双方都粉身碎骨的力量挥舞巨剑，想要寻求更多的鲜血与死亡。<br/>为了抑制这全然不顾的攻击，刀剑交错间，维吉尔刻意压低了身体，以疾如雷电的速度闪动着，精准地捕捉住对方在盲目的进攻中短暂暴露出的空隙，掐着但丁的咽喉将他用力地压制在地。<br/>被禁锢的困兽自觉受到了挑衅，嘶吼着燃起了更为盛烈的怒火，举起了手中的魔剑。<br/>“咳……！”<br/>维吉尔一口鲜血喷出，腹部随着魔剑的穿透皮绽肉开，大量殷红液体刹那间喷涌而出，在他身后倾洒出鲜红的血雾。<br/>利刃的绞杀带来撕心裂肺的痛楚，但维吉尔无视了这一切。他绷紧了全身的肌肉，用尽全力控制着陷入疯狂的弟弟，任由剑刃一寸寸穿透身体。大量上涌的血液呛住了喉咙，他在几乎窒息的困苦中艰难地寻回着自己的声音：“但丁……”<br/>好热。<br/>飞溅于脸上的绯红液体，带着炽热得足以烫伤皮肤的温度，在那声呼唤中拉回了但丁的些许神智。<br/>但丁的手指抚上了洒落于脸上的滴滴殷红。<br/>血。鲜血。<br/>恶魔的血。<br/>——谁的血……?<br/>“维吉尔……?”<br/>随着一声轻唤，溃散的焦点重新在那冰蓝眼眸中逐渐聚集起来。<br/>维吉尔没有回应——他甚至都已无力给出回应。他深吸了一口气，在席卷一切的眩晕中拼尽全力保持着清醒，直至确认对方已经彻底丧失了进攻的欲望，才松开了钳制，最后撑着阎魔刀艰难地站起来，用力拔出没入腹部的魔剑，伤口因为过大的拉扯动作而鲜血淋漓。<br/>继承自斯巴达的血液迸发着巨大的魔力，远处的恶魔们仿佛受到了这血之召唤，喧嚣着躁动起来，他清晰地感觉到次元空间在这个瞬间陷入了短暂的混乱。<br/>维吉尔心中一动。<br/>在等待伤口愈合的时间里，他厌恶地甩开挂在手上的紫色粘液和自身鲜血混淆而成的污秽液体，揪起了躺在地上意识不清的弟弟。<br/>“起来，去洗干净。”</p><p>硕大的半弯魔月自天际升起，照映着月影清潭中一双银白色的倒影。<br/>泉水洗净了身上沾染的粘稠紫液和来自另一个人的鲜血，但丁看着手中流淌的清泉，冰冷而润湿的触感终于让他彻底清醒过来。<br/>他干了什么？<br/>Fuck，他都干了些什么？！<br/>维吉尔的血让他暂时地自那漫长的浑噩的梦魇中挣脱出来，意识到自己身上正在发生着什么改变。<br/>不知道是从什么时候起，他的心灵就像深陷于黑色泥沼中，越是奋力抵抗，越是无法逃离。<br/>——那个瞬间，他是真心想杀了他的哥哥。<br/>一旦他成功了……那种撕裂灵魂的恐惧随之猖狂地向他袭来，让他不敢再细想下去。<br/>“但丁。”熟悉的呼唤声从耳畔略过，他转身看向潭水另一端的兄长，迎上了对方写着不满的眼神，“过来。你躲那么远干什么？”<br/>维吉尔站在水潭浅弯处，撩起额前因被泉水打湿而垂落的发丝，透明的水迹沿着肌肉紧致的线条勾勒出身体结实的轮廓，迎着月光在他身上洒下淡蓝色的荧辉。水流滑过已经彻底自愈的光滑腹部，暧昧地汇入身下的泉水中。<br/>“呃。”但丁顿时觉得有些口干舌燥。他偏过头不敢再看，甚至又往后退了两步，“基于我刚刚干过的蠢事，我觉得这个是……安全距离。”<br/>维吉尔倒是难得地勾起了嘴角。他已经很久没有看过弟弟说骚话的样子，久得都让人想用上怀念这个词。<br/>“过来。”他朝快要退到深潭中央的弟弟勾了勾手，这一次，语音带笑。<br/>而他的半身总是顺从的。<br/>维吉尔伸手拨弄着但丁那快要及肩的凌乱白发，发梢上的水滴顺着他的动作飞溅着，落在水面上中晕出细微的涟漪。“长得太快了，你该理理。”<br/>“哥哥……”但丁低着头，被打湿的刘海丝丝垂落着，遮挡着眼眸里潜藏的不安，“我不对劲。”他甚至……没有办法控制这种令人迷失的力量。<br/> “……别想太多。”维吉尔却没有给出更多的解释，只是用他一贯的硬邦邦的语调回应着。<br/>而他又能向但丁解释些什么？告诉他你的状况糟透了，而治愈你的唯一方法是让你马上滚回人界？<br/>不用想都知道但丁会有什么激烈的抵触。<br/>还不是时候……维吉尔看向天际的魔月，在心中思量着。<br/>“抱歉……”就算没有得到来自兄长的任何责怪，但丁依然无法从那强烈的自责中走出来。他只能无措地把额头抵在维吉尔的肩膀上，抚上对方腹沟部被刺入部位的手指止不住地颤抖着，“抱歉，维吉……我并不想——”<br/>“闭嘴。”<br/>而维吉尔没有给他更多自怨自艾的机会。<br/>没来得及说完的话语淹没于兄长吞没一切的吻中，直至它们悉数转化为细碎而甜腻的呻吟。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三</p><p>阎魔刀大概做梦也想不到，自己会有被主人当成理发刀的一天——如果她会做梦的话。<br/>
高低紧邻的礁石间，一对双子坐于其上。维吉尔一手捧着胞弟及肩的长发，手中利刃轻挥，断裂的发丝便随之散落而下，在两人脚边凌乱地勾勒着一地银白丝线。<br/>
“好了。”姑且算是让兄弟的头发恢复到初来时的长度，维吉尔收起了手中的刀。为了理清夹杂其中的碎发，他的手指穿梭于弟弟柔软的发间。也许是触感过于舒服了，毛茸茸的银白色脑袋不自觉地往他手心里蹭着，引得年长者禁不住逸出一声轻笑。<br/>
——嗨哥哥你下手悠着点儿啊可别把我帅气的发型剃成了狗啃式！好吧……你那点破烂技术我也指望不上？唉，哪怕是狗啃式也能掌控的大概全天下也只剩这么狂野帅气的我了？不要爱上我，你会受伤的，哥哥（玫瑰）。<br/>
下一秒，话痨弟弟那仿佛永远也管不住的嘴里会蹦出些什么成吨的废话，维吉尔已经下意识地在脑海里自动模拟了一遍。<br/>
而但丁什么也没有说。<br/>
他只是安静地坐在那儿，再度囚困于魔界深渊为他精心缔造的黑色堡垒中，眼睛里再也装不下浩瀚星辰。<br/>
短暂的清醒过后，那鬓影厮磨间久违的轻偎低傍，反倒像是双生子相拥而眠时转瞬即逝的梦境，虚幻得不真实。<br/>
维吉尔几不可闻地叹了口气。<br/>
“……但丁。”他的手指摩挲着那落去过长的发梢后光裸的后颈。<br/>
对方回以一个微微侧头的动作，以证明他至少还能保持清醒的意识。<br/>
“你想不想……回去。”维吉尔的语调低沉而缓慢。<br/>
“回去。”但丁喃喃地重复着兄长的话语，侧身抬头看向他，眨了眨一双冰蓝色的眼瞳，眼神里透着无声的询问：回去哪里？<br/>
维吉尔读懂了那眼神里的疑惑：“回去……你的归处。”<br/>
但丁闻言，站起身来，面向仍端坐于石座之上的维吉尔，一只膝盖轻轻搭在他的大腿上，双手捧起他的脸，让双方的视线纠缠在一起。<br/>
“我的归处，它就在这里。” 他直视着兄长眼瞳中自己的倒影。他还需要回去哪里？<br/>
“回去吧，但丁。”维吉尔的双手环上弟弟的腰身，将他拉向自己，“你让他们等得太久了。”<br/>
“……”刹那间，但丁的眼中闪过些微难以捕捉的动容。<br/>
维吉尔始终用着“你”，他没有用“我们”。<br/>
人们总是不惜时光地盼着但丁的归期。<br/>
可那期盼从不属于维吉尔。<br/>
而唯一一个执着等他的人，正为了不再分离的重逢向恶魔祭献着他千疮百孔的灵魂。<br/>
“那你呢？”像是需要一再确认哥哥的存在般，但丁在那总是抿紧的唇上落下一吻。起初只是一个浅而轻柔的触碰，直至舌尖撬开了贝齿的桎梏，在唇齿相依间缱绻地追逐彼此。言语的间隙间，但丁轻啃着半身的唇瓣，“你会和我一起回去吗？”<br/>
“……是的，”维吉尔迟疑了几秒，才这么回答道。他眼眸低垂，错开了但丁几乎可以算得上是逼视的目光，“我会的。”<br/>
流连于唇上的亲吻连同他怀中的温度一同瞬间消失了。<br/>
但丁抽离了自己。<br/>
他拉开了彼此间的距离，转过身去，只留给对方一个紧绷的背影。<br/>
他的语气冰冷而决绝。<br/>
“骗子。”<br/>
维吉尔凝视着两手空空的掌心，没有反驳。</p><p>经历那场不欢而散的试探后，维吉尔不再向但丁提起任何与之有关的话题。<br/>
他只是一日复一日地观察着魔月阴晴圆缺的变化，及其相应的次元波动。<br/>
他们一路走走停停，踏遍了魔界大部分裸露于深渊之上的土地。<br/>
唯一让维吉尔感到庆幸的是，在这漫长的旅途中，但丁的状况没有变好，也没有急速地变得更坏。他依然会突然陷入某种失控的癫狂中，但很快又会在兄长的安抚下平静下来。<br/>
就像心灵与力量的拉锯形成了某种微妙的平衡，而这个平衡点，是维吉尔。</p><p>“第十年。”<br/>
在某个日夜交替之时，维吉尔代替弟弟在那把特殊的红色幻影剑上续写时光。<br/>
而但丁甚至没有看一眼，只是用脚尖玩味地摆弄着倒在脚下的恶魔残骸，好像这可远比哥哥说着的枯燥无聊的话题有趣得多。<br/>
年长者注视着他的背影，欲言又止，最终却又只能报以无言的沉默。<br/>
从他们四十九岁生日那天起，但丁放弃了再继续记录时间。就像心如死灰的人终于愿意放开手中努力紧握着的、想要阻止它不断从指缝间流逝的生命砂砾。<br/>
他放弃了时间之于半魔的意义，也放弃了那些关乎人类的种种牵挂和希冀。他从此不会再坐在高处远眺梦中的天与海，也不会再去思考那些还在待他归期的人们。<br/>
取而代之、用于填补这块心灵空缺的，是针对恶魔的漫无目的的猎杀与宣泄。<br/>
有时候，在某些瞬间——比如在他将魔剑但丁刺入某个人形的高等恶魔的脑髓中之时——但丁会开始觉得拥有力量是件颇为有趣的事。<br/>
他终于从维吉尔最初理解不了的模样，彻底变成了他本应理解的模样。<br/>
——但这只能让年长一些的半魔更加清楚地意识到，他的弟弟不应该是这样的。<br/>
他是他记忆里的幼童，揪着他的衣角哭闹着想要讨要一个睡前故事；<br/>
他是他思念里的手足，总是勾着他的胳膊没心没肺地声声唤着哥哥；<br/>
他是他梦境里的少年，在他迷失自我时流着眼泪想要给他一个挽留；<br/>
他是……他绝对不会是现在这个样子。<br/>
维吉尔只能眼睁睁看着他生命中最重要的那团绯红焰火渐渐熄灭，直至变成黯淡无光的苍白。<br/>
不能再等了。<br/>
——如果搜寻不到空间裂缝，那就创造它。<br/>
哪怕这么做只会为他换来撕心裂肺般的苦痛，他依然选择握紧了他的半身放开的那双手，想要替他接住那些自指缝间不断流散的砂砾。</p><p>维吉尔立于魔界最高处高悬的断崖边缘，面朝深渊。<br/>
巨大而满盈的圆月之下，阎魔刀出鞘，刀刃在挥舞间拉出淡蓝色的华光。<br/>
“维吉尔！”他的身后传来着弟弟无措的呼喊，“回来……你想干什么！？”<br/>
但丁的声音颤抖得近乎破碎。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四</p><p>“维吉尔！”<br/>但丁高声呼喊着，手中召唤出的魔剑砍向了禁锢着他的深紫色藤蔓，随后发现这些被砍断的藤蔓会迅速地再生出更多的分枝，将他缠绕得更紧。从被斩断的部分分泌出的水银色液体，正在不断地抽空他的魔力，牵制住他想要奔向维吉尔的脚步。<br/>“操！维吉尔，你都干了什么！”他咒骂着，明白这不是一株简单的魔界植物。<br/>“放弃吧，但丁。这株「紫罗兰」早已宣誓臣服于我，它接受了我的魔力控制，没有我的命令，你不可能挣脱得了它。”<br/>“该死的……”但丁奋力地反抗着，可越是挣扎，体内魔力被抽空的速度就越快，“放开我！维吉尔！”<br/>维吉尔却不再理会他的弟弟。他迎着悬崖外巨大的魔月，举起了阎魔刀。<br/>那个被魔剑但丁重挫的夜晚，给了他最终的启发：斯巴达之子的血，拥有足以让整个魔界的恶魔都为之癫狂的力量。<br/>他决定以自身之血为祭献，通过阎魔刀与深渊意志产生的共鸣，创造出一个足以让和他拥有同等力量的恶魔通过的次元裂缝。<br/>——这是以斯巴达之血为代价的等价交换，也是唯一一个可以把但丁送回人间的办法。<br/>“不要……”但丁无力地看向他的兄长，用嘶哑的声音哀求着，“不要，哥哥……停下……”<br/>为什么？<br/>为什么事情会变成这样？<br/>他觉得自己从来没有像现在这般清醒过，努力地想要回忆起在这漫长的浑噩中他们所经历的一切。</p><p>事态的急速恶化始于几天之前。<br/>维吉尔的噩梦早已消散于弟弟剑下，而他的弟弟却没有得到同等的幸运。<br/>缠绕着但丁的梦魇在深渊之力的影响下日益膨胀，让他开始变得无法安眠。仿佛仅仅只是闭上双眼，都能让他陷入黑色泥沼的更深处。<br/>第一天，他梦见母亲。在恸哭的幼童不得不承受的死别里，她的尸体满布血污，横陈于恶魔们无尽的狂欢中。失去了庇佑的孩子，再也找不到他的哥哥了。<br/>第二天，他梦见维吉尔。他正退向悬崖之后，用阎魔刀挥开了他试图挽回的手，冰冷而决绝，只留给他左手掌心里一道二十年都无法痊愈的疤。<br/>第三天，他梦见自己。他坐在昏暗的的空荡的房间里，面无表情，拒绝悲喜，一刀一刀地划着手腕，冷冷地看那道道血痕出现又消失，消失再出现，不知道手刃兄长后的自己为何活着，又该如何死去。<br/>第四天，他梦见阎魔刀。那是在这绝望噩梦的尾声里绽放的些许微光。佛杜那微凉的黄昏里，他把阎魔刀交给了年轻的孩子。<br/>“如果你见到尼禄，替我谢谢他。”<br/>从噩梦中惊醒的但丁，突然笑着对他的兄长说道：“要是没有那个孩子……我也等不到你回来了。”<br/>没有人知道但丁从魔剑教团手中夺回阎魔刀的真正目的。翠西不知道，尼禄不知道，维吉尔永远也不会知道。<br/>——他曾打算用那把刀结束一切，假装自己还可以死在维吉尔手里。他要实现双生子曾经共同的愿望。<br/>而他最终选择把阎魔刀留给了尼禄。<br/>是维吉尔留在人间最后的火种，重新点燃了他内心即将熄灭的光芒。哪怕是苟延残喘也好……他得替他的兄长，照顾好这个孩子。<br/>“还有你，早点学会担起做父亲的责任吧。我已经替你做得够多了。”<br/>“多管闲事……还有，这种话，你自己去和那小子说。”起初，维吉尔没有在意，只是专注地擦拭着阎魔刀。过了好一会儿，他才突然意识到，他没有等到来自弟弟的任何回应，“……但丁？”<br/>他的身后已经空无一人。</p><p>但丁失神地看着脚下。万丈悬崖之下，深紫色的混沌犹如奔腾的浓雾，翻涌着想要把他拉入其中，万劫不复。<br/>「来吧，斯巴达之子。来吧。」<br/>「以血缘成就吾之荣耀，成为吾之躯壳，吾之力量——」<br/>那嘶哑而低沉的声音，在他脑海中反复回荡着。<br/>——如果从这里跳下去，这一生所有纠缠着他的噩梦，就能结束了吗？<br/>就可以解脱了吗？<br/>只要踏出这一步——<br/>一双突然从身后伸出的手臂紧紧地环绕着他，按住了他即将迈向悬崖之外的身体。<br/>他落入了一个温暖的怀抱里。<br/>“但丁！但丁……听得到我说话吗？”循着双生子间的魔力共鸣慌乱寻来的维吉尔，一遍遍地呼唤着弟弟的名字，想要拉回他迷失的神智，“坚持住，抵抗它！这不是你的意志。”<br/>维吉尔再清楚不过，那控制着但丁的力量，是埋藏于混沌深渊最深处的、来自魔界本身的召唤。在他的恶魔面与人性面分离的时间里，他的恶魔面一直能感知到这个声音——如果不是那棵在人界意外出现的恶之树停下了他的脚步，也许此刻，他的恶魔面早就已经和深渊意志融为一体。<br/>最终的区别只在于，是深渊战胜了他，还是他战胜了深渊。<br/>深渊是诞生于魔界的本能意志。它没有感情，不会思考，一个单纯的力量聚合体、一个无尽的欲望混合物，如此丑陋，却又如此纯粹。它正召唤着斯巴达的血与力，想要束缚它、融合它、吞噬它，好让自己重获躯壳，新王加冕。<br/>——魔界正渴求着它新的帝王。</p><p>“……维吉尔？”但丁侧头看向他的兄长。从拥抱间传递而来的淡蓝色魔力，沉稳而坚定，带着融化所有坚冰的温暖，驱散了笼罩在他内心的黑色迷雾。<br/>——是的，这不是他的意志。<br/>他的哥哥已经回归，带着他所有的悔恨与思念，回到了他的身边。就算那些噩梦再也不会有终结的一天，也没有关系了，它们从此都仅仅只是个噩梦而已。强大的恶魔猎人，不应该在这里被击倒，更本不应该落得如此地步，可为什么——<br/>继承自母亲的那颗心脏，盈满了他的人性面所有关乎人类的牵挂与柔软，最终成为了深渊意志扼住他灵魂的利器。他的恶魔面正在不断膨胀、侵蚀、占据着灵魂的主导权，它想要冲破牢笼，回应来自深渊意志的召唤。<br/>他甚至已经无力抵抗这深渊意志与自身恶魔面的本能共鸣。<br/>但丁回身抱紧了他的半身，攀在维吉尔肩膀的手指骨节发白，仿佛他的哥哥就是溺水之人手中唯一可以握紧的浮萍。<br/>整整十年。来到魔界的日子里，他从来没有向维吉尔求助过，哪怕是在他最为崩溃与痛苦的时候，都没有。<br/>可此时此刻，他却如此清楚地感受到。<br/>——这就是极限了。<br/>“救救我……”<br/>在被黑色泥沼掩埋的灵魂最深处，他的人性面颤抖着、哭泣着，发出了绝望的哀鸣。<br/>“救救我，哥哥。”</p><p>但丁的回忆到此终结。<br/>然后他就被维吉尔从悬崖边缘推了回来，落入了「紫罗兰」的禁锢中，直到他彻底清醒过来。<br/>他终于在这个瞬间理解了一切。<br/>——是那一声求救，让维吉尔下定了最后的决心。<br/>他又要放开他的手了。<br/>再一次。<br/>“不……！维吉尔，停下！”但丁注视着那个紧握阎魔刀的身影，努力地想要说服他的兄长，“我知道我最近状况确实很糟……我就是有这毛病，以前又不是没犯过，放着不管它，过几年自然就好了。你看——”但丁努力地拉扯着嘴角，想要向他的兄长挤出一个近乎微笑的表情。<br/>“你该回去，但丁。”维吉尔却不愿回头看他哪怕一眼，只给他一个冷硬得仿若雕像的背影，“人类没有这么多的十年，你选择错过，就是永远的错过。”<br/>“我不走！你别他妈想再甩开我一次，更别想切开这个空间！”但丁心急如焚，却怎么也无法挣脱拉扯着他的藤蔓，“把阎魔刀给我！”<br/>他明白，维吉尔说得对。<br/>而他也早已下定决心，愿意为了他的半身放下他前半生所有的牵挂。<br/>即使那霓虹闪烁的归处对他而言如此重要。那里有他曾经生死与共的人们，那里有承载了他所有悲喜回忆的牵绊，那里有苍穹与海洋交界的地平线，那里——<br/>那里没有维吉尔。<br/>“——……”<br/>双生子中的年长者最终发出了一声喑哑的叹息。从维吉尔体内迸发而出的苍蓝色魔力正牵引着整个魔界的恶魔陷入躁动，恶魔们混乱的喧嚣嘶吼掩盖了一切，让但丁无论如何都无法听清他最后说了什么。<br/>他只能眼睁睁地看着维吉尔在那声叹息中，用盈满了蓝色魔力的阎魔刀割向了自己高举的手腕。<br/>殷红血液奔涌着落入万丈悬崖之下的混沌深渊中。<br/>世界顷刻沸腾。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五</p><p>血落长渊，风自涌动。<br/>震荡的断崖之巅，从四面八方涌来的恶魔们露出了獠牙，张开了利爪，如盲目扑火的飞蛾，遵从着源自本能的召唤，渴求征服斯巴达的力量——抑或被斯巴达之力所征服。<br/>在魔月满盈的力量牵引之下，无数魔力混杂而成的共鸣在被歪曲的次元中炸裂爆响，撼动着魔界星尘黯淡的暗紫苍穹。<br/>化身真魔人的维吉尔身后，震起的墨青翅膀迸发出苍炎潮涌，漫天飞舞的幻影剑忠实地执行着来自灵魂的指令，在数不尽的尘屑坠落中纵横交错，腾起，落下，刺入，再腾起，哀嚎遍野，血肉横飞，斩断着所有妄图亵渎斯巴达之力的愚昧之物。<br/>空气中弥漫着鲜血与死亡交织的腥臭气息。炼狱的气息。<br/>但丁在这令人作呕的气味中几乎窒息。<br/>“维吉尔……！”<br/>他微弱的呼唤被掩盖于气流狂涌而过的鼓噪中，却只换来一个决绝的背影。<br/>最终他只能瞪大了双眼，像是要把兄长的每一个动作，一寸一寸刻在视网膜上。<br/>一斩，一挥。<br/>染血的阎魔刀在挥舞中划出十字交错的轨迹，破坏了魔界封固不化的结界。<br/>在「紫罗兰」放开了束缚的同时，但丁被维吉尔带上了半空。<br/>被割断的十字裂痕在他后背所抵之处不断地膨胀，只待蓝色半魔一个松手的动作，便可吞噬它渴望的一切。<br/>“如果必须这么做，那就和我一起走！”但丁的双手紧紧地缠绕上兄长伸出的手臂，带着不容拒绝的坚定。<br/>“不可能，”维吉尔沉声道，“这个用我的力量换来的次元通道，只能容纳和我同等力量的恶魔通过。如果我们同时进入，只会被一同撕成碎片。”<br/>“那就别放开我！”他抱得那么紧，全然不顾真魔人手臂上坚韧的鳞片已经割破了手掌，血流如注。<br/>这是一场谁都不愿妥协的对峙。<br/>就好像时光早已开始倒流。<br/>就好像在被冲散的时间尽头，在另一个悬崖之巅，那倔强的少年始终藏于心间未能说出口的挽留，却又要在那么多被埋葬的年华之下，再度在他心底生根发芽。而这一次，已经不再年少的他，选择了不再隐藏那些眼泪与哀求：<br/>“别离开我……维吉尔。”<br/>“……”<br/>维吉尔沉默以对。被真魔人皮肤覆盖的面容已经辨认不出更多的情绪，但丁却依然可以清晰地感觉到，那掐着他咽喉的手正带着抑制不住的颤抖。<br/>他的兄长掌心冰冷如霜寒肆虐。<br/>——不愿放手的，又何止是他一个。<br/>就好像他们这一生，总在重复着同样的宿世轮回。<br/>他们不停地在争斗，以为是在沟通。<br/>他们不停地伤害对方，却又渴望互相取暖。<br/>最终他们谁也说不出那些该说的想说的话，留不住想做的梦也看不见想要的未来。<br/>只剩下耳边的风，喧嚣着淹没一切。</p><p>最终，双生子中的年长者选择打破这隐忍的僵局。<br/>“……你的心灵抵抗不了深渊意志，魔界已经容不下你。”维吉尔凝视着他固执的幼弟，“你再勉强撑下去，也不过是要把我曾走过的路，再走一遍。”<br/>“我知道！我……”但丁哽咽着，却又不知如何反驳，“就算如此——”<br/>理智告诉他，维吉尔的选择是正确的。<br/>——因为是正确的，所以他就必须心甘情愿接受吗？<br/>再让自己回到那些永无休止的等待里？回到那些不知道长夜尽头通往死亡抑或永生的绝望里？<br/>“十年已经足够。是时候，回去属于你的归处了……但丁。”魔化的指尖用着一个极其轻柔的、绝不会给对方造成伤害的力道，轻轻拭去了幼弟眼角溢出的泪水，“再——”<br/>维吉尔深吸了一口气，让那未说完的话语渐渐隐没，直至化作无声的叹息。<br/>那一句再见，终究是没能说出口。<br/>最后一个尾音消散于恶魔们此起彼伏的哀嚎声之时，他松开了指尖。<br/>“——不要！！”<br/>身体坠落的瞬间，但丁只感受到所有崩塌的溃烂的愤怒彻底吞噬了他。爆发自灵魂最深处的力量冲破了所有桎梏，绯红魔力燃起的红莲烈火汹涌而至，如奔腾的炎龙，燃尽了它所能触及的一切。<br/>维吉尔目之所及，唯有烈焰焚城。<br/>那魔能冲爆之猛烈，甚至让维吉尔陷入了短暂的失神。只是这么一个瞬时的破绽，他的阎魔刀已经落入了同样化身真魔人的胞弟手中。<br/>羽翼高扬的但丁立于圆月赤焰之前，已经彻底丧失理智。他甚至试图破坏阎魔刀这连接人魔两界唯一的钥匙——<br/>“但丁！住手！！”<br/>维吉尔爆发出同样炫目的冰蓝之力，奋力抵抗着绯红魔力的侵蚀，在翻卷的火舌中冲向了彻底失去控制的弟弟，想要夺回阎魔刀。<br/>混乱不堪的次元波动中，极寒与炽热两股极端力量激烈地碰撞，最终引爆了更为难以置信的空间扭曲异象——席卷一切的暴风之力突然而至，彻底击散了缠斗中的一对半魔，将他们带上了星尘碎裂的高空。<br/>——是次元风暴！<br/>被这股突如其来的力量击得猝不及防，维吉尔甚至再也无力维持真魔人形态。他在狂烈的暴风中错愕地睁大了双眼，不敢相信这只存在于魔界上古文书记载中的次元异像，竟会在此刻诞生。<br/>事态至此，已经完全超脱了他的掌控。<br/>而更大的意外状况接踵而来，甚至没有给他更多足以思考的时间。<br/>次元风暴的降临彻底惊扰了蛰伏的深渊。魔界的本能意志震怒了，发出了震耳欲聋的咆哮。<br/><em>——「竟妄想逃离吾之荣光……斯巴达之子！！」</em><br/>深紫色浓雾化作滔天巨浪，奔腾着冲向空中，穿透了所有被折叠歪曲的空间异象，紧紧扼住了它最终的猎物。<br/>被无数深紫利刃幻象贯穿的红色魔人发出了痛苦的哀鸣。即使早已丧失意识，但丁被恶魔本能支配的身体，依然朝着苍蓝魔力的发源之处伸出了手。<br/>“该死……放开他！”维吉尔挣扎着，想要越过风暴靠近他的半身，却再也无力抓紧被禁锢于风暴之眼的弟弟——强行打开次元通道，已经耗尽了他几乎所有的血与力，“但丁——！！”<br/>光。声噪。涌动的风。<br/>所有乱象皆随感官的闭合悉数退去。<br/>维吉尔的世界仅剩静默无声的黑暗。<br/>在被吸入次元裂缝的最后一刻——在他意识溃散前所能记住的最后一个片段——是他拼尽了全力，都无法握住的那只手。</p><p>如果。<br/>如果恶魔也曾信仰命运。<br/>如果命运决心要将所有他曾犯下的罪状再度诉诸于他。<br/>——那么至少，不要再让他的半身，去替他承受这万般孽障。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章开始分线，正式进入届不到系列（？<br/>Side A/人界：维吉尔线<br/>Side B/魔界：但丁线</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六</p><p>【Side A】</p><p>“喂，姬莉叶……是我。是的，这次的委托稍微有些棘手，我还在等委托人的电话，今晚就住在事务所不回去了……嗯，好的，你也是，早点休息。晚安。”<br/>
笑容随着那道出的一声晚安，消失于银白色短发男人的唇边。<br/>
尼禄挂上了电话，重心往身后的椅背上一倒，安静地注视着眼前的空间。<br/>
这座城市已经沉睡，而他并没有开灯。<br/>
午夜微凉的墨色氤氲着Devil May Cry事务所，唯有窗外昏黄街灯投下的淡淡余光，为室内所有物品描绘出模糊不定的轮廓。<br/>
霓虹闪烁的花体招牌，质感陈旧的真皮沙发，老式的有线电话，磨损的木质办公桌，角落里堆放的零落CD……除了那条被拔掉的电话线恢复了原状，所有种种，依然停留在它们的主人离开那天。<br/>
就连办公桌旁但丁曾随手扔下的杂志，也保持在他最后翻阅的那一页。<br/>
有时候，事务所里会有但丁曾经的委托人、或是许久不曾联系的老朋友到访。他们的目光总会在与记忆里如出一辙的景色中绕一个圈，最后落在尼禄身上，留下一句感慨：是换人了吗……可惜了。<br/>
每当这时，已经褪去了青涩的新任恶魔猎人便会笑着耸耸肩，说，不，他只是出了趟远门，总会回来的。<br/>
总会回来的。<br/>
一场不知归期的旅程，留下了一场不曾放弃的等待。<br/>
年华十载已在此间匆忙流逝，曾经稚嫩的男孩也已步入而立之年，却始终肩负着另一个人托付给他的一切，固执地守着他曾留下的痕迹。</p><p>尼禄抚摸着手中镌刻着字母V的诗集，在这日复一日的景色中安静地闭上双眼。<br/>
——直到一声轰鸣的巨响，彻底打碎了他以为还将重复不变的时光。<br/>
“……什么！?”<br/>
尼禄被吓得从椅子上弹跳而起，错愕地看着眼前的天花板被砸出了一个大洞，尘土飞扬间，一个摔在地上的男人艰难地撑起了身体。<br/>
心脏在一瞬间收紧。那个身影带着他熟悉的魔力气息。<br/>
“但——”<br/>
他几乎没有思索地脱口而出，却又在看清楚了对方的同时硬生生刹住了尾音。<br/>
不，不是但丁。<br/>
满身血污的男人撑着墙壁，艰难地转过身来，迎上了与他同样冰蓝的眼眸。<br/>
是维吉尔。是他的……父亲。<br/>
“……呃。”尼禄一时语塞，不知该如何称呼眼前的男人。就算已经知晓一切，可那一声父亲，始终是僵硬地卡在了喉咙里，怎么也叫不出口。<br/>
这对父子的相认和分别都来得如此突然，尼禄甚至还不知道该如何与他的父亲进行交流。<br/>
“咳咳……！”刚刚经历了次元通道的扭曲压迫，维吉尔奋力驱赶着强烈的眩晕和失神，咳出了一大口鲜血。<br/>
“没事吧！？”尼禄赶紧冲上去扶着他摇摇欲坠的身体。他粗略查看了一下维吉尔身上的伤，更加搞不清状况了，“这是发生了什么事？”<br/>
维吉尔的喘息急促而剧烈，他艰难地调整着呼吸的节奏，过了好半晌才回过神来。<br/>
短发年轻人的面容在他眼中逐渐清晰起来。那与年轻时的他越发相似的样貌，让他迟疑地唤出一个名字：“……尼禄？”<br/>
“呃，是、是我。”突然被陌生的父亲叫了名字，尼禄有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。<br/>
“……！”看清楚了眼前之人，维吉尔却像猛然想起了什么，他震惊地站直了身体，转头环视着四周的环境。<br/>
Devil May Cry事务所熟悉的景色，和V记忆里的场景完美重合了。这让他终于意识到自己正身处何地，顿时脸色煞白。<br/>
——深渊意志在扼住但丁的同时，为了排除他这个最大的威胁，在混乱中把他甩进了次元裂缝。这条本该是为了送但丁回来而打开的通道，却讽刺地把他送到了人界！<br/>
“可恶！”他咬牙暗骂道，焦躁地甩开了尼禄，根本顾不上解答儿子的疑惑。<br/>
就算是要耗尽仅存的血力，甚至是赔上这条命……他也必须马上回去！这么想着，维吉尔下意识地就要抽出阎魔刀，准备再次强行打开次元通道，这才惊觉腰间空无一物。<br/>
取而代之的，是魔剑但丁，躺在了他脚边的地上。<br/>
“……操！！”维吉尔握紧的拳头用力地砸向墙壁，发出了无力的咒骂。<br/>
——阎魔刀还在但丁手中。<br/>
这个认知仿佛瞬间抽干了他全身的血液，钻心彻骨的冰冷侵袭了他的全身。<br/>
“等等、到底发生了什么？快回答我！”尼禄看着维吉尔青白不定的脸色，以及他身上大量已经干涸的血迹，意识到大事不妙，急得一再追问，“但丁呢？但丁怎么没和你一起回来！？”<br/>
维吉尔俯身拾起魔剑但丁，抚摸剑身纹路的手指带着抑制不住的颤抖。<br/>
近乎绝望的情绪扼住了他的咽喉，让他的声音干哑如霜雪覆盖下枯萎的断枝。<br/>
“……但丁，被留在了魔界。”</p><p>维吉尔设想过无数种可能，唯独没有包括这一种。<br/>
他和魔剑但丁一同被甩到了人界，而但丁和阎魔刀一起被迫留在了魔界。<br/>
——所有可能性中最糟糕的一种。<br/>
他们都无法打开连结人魔两界的次元了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七</p><p>【Side B】</p><p>那是如流淌的银河般破碎而又绚烂的星辰长河。<br/>但丁猛地睁开双目，映入眼帘的只有这片暗紫天穹，漫天星辰已尽数碎裂成银光闪耀的尘屑，正随滂沱的大雨一同坠落，为每一滴雨水都染上淡淡华光。<br/>他躺在这片星尘暴雨中，却只感受到刺骨的冰冷。<br/>……这里是哪里？<br/>是魔界吗？不……魔界并不会下雨。<br/>他浑浑噩噩地思考着，单手撑起身体，却发现他的另一只手在无意识中紧紧握着的武器，并不是他的魔剑但丁，而是阎魔刀。<br/>——维吉尔的阎魔刀？为什么会在他手里？他的魔剑呢？<br/>倾盆大雨覆盖了他，他低垂着头，茫然地看着那些雨滴正顺着被打湿的发梢，不断地打落在掌心上。<br/>不行，什么也想不起来。他的记忆一片混乱，已经无法分辨现实梦境与幻象。<br/>身上的伤口已经愈合，只有破烂不堪的衣物和布料上已经干涸的血迹提醒着他，也许他刚刚经历过什么万箭穿心的痛苦。<br/>那么，这里是人界吗？<br/>——不。<br/>他微侧过头，仰望着眼前这座早已被摧毁于人界的黑色巨塔。<br/>——特米尼格塔。<br/>这是他噩梦开始的地方，所有苦难的根源。<br/>这座塔正在沉默中召唤他。<br/>他迈开的步伐蹒跚却又坚定。<br/>——维吉尔正在那座高塔之上等他。</p><p>缺乏变数的重复，往往暗藏玄机。<br/>黑暗笼罩的高塔内，盘旋向上的阶梯在他脚下堆叠往复，长得仿佛没有尽头。只有那似乎永远都无法靠近的前方透出的微光，牵引着他前行的脚步。一路上，他看到了太多只应存在于久远的记忆深处的画面，那些曾经死在他手中的恶魔们悉数复活，疯狂地向他扑涌而来，却又再一次倒在黑白双枪之下，在每一颗射出的魔力子弹中化作星辰的碎屑。<br/>无数黑色蝴蝶煽动麟粉满布的翅膀，萦绕于他的身后，在尽落的尘屑中漫天飞舞，步步紧随，吞噬着他所踏过的每一个阶梯。他的身后，仅剩一片无法回头的虚空。<br/>他走着，走着。他看到了黑发的少女，她留着眼泪，冷冷地质问年幼的自己，你这个恶魔，你懂什么？她在最后的最后，亲手结束了父亲的生命。<br/>是啊，那时的他又能懂些什么呢？<br/>他没能拯救得了她，他也没能拯救维吉尔。<br/>他连自己都拯救不了。<br/>他也看到了年幼的自己，张扬而又叛逆，倔强地对他的哥哥说着，我只是不喜欢你。<br/>那一场同样滂沱的大雨中，他们兵刃相向，分崩离析，直至把彼此折磨得鲜血淋漓。<br/>双生子的人生从那一刻开始延展向了两条完全相反的道路。</p><p>不是的，维吉尔。<br/>我那时真正想对你说的，其实并不是——</p><p>他终于来到旋转阶梯的尽头，推开了那扇紧锁的门。<br/>他的半身立于高塔的边缘，迎着巨大的圆月，沉默不语。只有月影下拂过的风，撩动着他深黑色外套长长的衣摆。<br/>“维吉尔。”他听见自己的声音颤抖而破碎。<br/>他的半身终于转过身来，隔着不远不近的距离，与他四目交接。<br/>淡蓝色月光笼罩着两张相似却又不同的面容。岁月已经改变了他太多，也同样平等地在他的兄长身上留下痕迹。他们早已不是那两个固执地竖起全身利刺，倔强地不愿向对方妥协的少年了。<br/>“你后悔过吗？但丁。”他的兄长沉静如水，仿佛置身事外，“如果那一天，在那里，一切可以重来——”<br/>回应他的只有擦着耳际而过的子弹。<br/>“闭上你的嘴，深渊意志。”<br/>但丁举起黑白双枪，眼眉间愠怒满含，红黑的鳞片爬上了眼角的皮肤，腾起的怒火让他的面容呈现狰狞的半魔化。<br/>他终于想起一切。<br/>是的，这里不是魔界，不是人界，不是现实，不是梦境更不是哪个恶魔的幻境。<br/>这里是他心灵的最深处。<br/>深渊正在入侵他噩梦的本源，想要摧毁他最后的抵抗意志。<br/>阎魔刀瞬间出鞘，利刃在月色中拉出寒光一道。他模仿着兄长的动作冲向了眼前的维吉尔，但他挥出的攻击大多徒劳无功，只在几个刀锋交接之后，就被同样手握阎魔刀的幻象拆解击破——真正的维吉尔还存在于某处，他无法得到阎魔刀的认可，她不愿借予他更多的力量。她在他手中，不过是把普通的刀具。<br/>“愚蠢，但丁，你难道认不出我吗？”维吉尔的幻象轻易地钳制了他，手环过他的腰侧，略过他耳际的吻和言语带着戏谑的轻佻，“你看……这不是你想要挽回的一切吗？我不过是再给你一次机会。”<br/>眼前的景色随着幻象落下的话语顷刻改变。<br/>黑色的高塔消失了，围绕在他们身边的只有一片混沌，潺潺流水在他们脚下奔流而过，落于那高耸的断崖之外。那个悬崖——但丁的心脏抽动着，剧痛侵袭了他的胸腔，令他本能地感到了窒息与恐惧。那个多少个日日夜夜里反复折磨着他的断崖，再一次停在了他的身畔。<br/>“你不是他！”红色的半魔怒吼着推开了他的兄长，对他怒目而视，“不要用他的声音和我说话，你这恶心的东西。”<br/>眼前的人不是维吉尔，维吉尔从不会邀请他共赴黑暗。<br/>他明白他的兄长藏在二十年前那最后一刀里的诀别。就算他们这一生都无法理解彼此的道路，在最后的最后，维吉尔依然尊重了他的选择。如果但丁选择了人间，如果他拒绝寻求恶魔的力量，拒绝斯巴达的荣耀与家徽——那就留在那里，留在地平线的另一端，永远都不要过来。<br/>而此时此刻，断崖的边缘，他眼前的维吉尔却在深灰色的混沌中笑了起来，朝他伸出了手。那是恶魔的轻言细语：“来吧，但丁。我需要你。”<br/>“滚开！”他手中奋力挥出的阎魔刀，却什么也没能抵抗。<br/>维吉尔无视了他的反抗，微笑着握住了他的左手。<br/>“来吧。这一次，你该做出正确的选择。”<br/>他正引导他一同退向悬崖之外。<br/>拒绝他。拒绝他。拒绝他拒绝他拒绝他拒绝他拒绝他。<br/>理智在但丁脑海中癫狂地叫嚣着，身体却根本不受意志的控制，任由维吉尔牵着他的手，步步逼向断崖之外。</p><p>不是的，维吉尔。<br/>我那时真正想对你说的，是——<br/>也许我永远都无法认同你选择的道路，但我永远都爱着你。</p><p>他们终究是踏出了那最后一步。<br/>他在相拥的堕落中闭上了双眼，任由自己彻底陷落于无尽的深渊之中。<br/>那拥着他的怀抱如此温暖。温暖得甚至让他的心灵拒绝相信这是深渊精心布下的陷阱。<br/>掌心中蜿蜒的曲线在交握的十指间缱绻相连，那里是否还能诞生出一条不再通往相反方向的道路。<br/>他穷尽一生都没能抓住的这只手。<br/>——他如何拒绝得了。</p><p>“你后悔过吗？”<br/>是的。我后悔过。<br/>我后悔过因为左手掌心的伤痕停下了脚步。<br/>我后悔过没能在最后一刻紧紧抱着你，与你同坠万丈深渊。<br/>我后悔过。</p><p>穹顶之上，最后的星尘。<br/>业已陨落。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note:魔界各种客串恶魔大多出自DMC4/5，有魔改。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八</p><p> </p><p>【Side B】</p><p>所有能在那场次元风暴中成功活下来的恶魔，也许永远都不会忘记它们所经历过的一切，并将其视为加诸己身的荣誉，在此后长得没有尽头的生命中反复诉说，津津乐道。<br/>焦黑的土壤之上，尸骸遍野，白骨森森。<br/>上古传说中的风暴已随重新关闭的次元裂缝再度归于虚无，而魔界的烽火却远未停歇。<br/>半空之上，被深渊意志贯穿的红色半魔发出了愤怒的咆哮。失去了人性面的理性与控制，斯巴达之子的恶魔面彻底苏醒。支配着这具残破不堪的半魔身体的，仅剩潜藏于所有恶魔血缘中的本能——盲目地追寻着毁灭与死亡。<br/>真魔人周身燃起的烈焰炸开了深渊的钳制，无数红色幻影剑在他身边纵横交错，斩断一切试图来犯的紫色利刃，从那犹如熔岩的躯壳中迸发而出的猩红魔力仿佛无穷无尽，激烈地抵抗着深渊想要将他拖入其中的动作。<br/>红与紫的魔焰在魔界的上空对撞缠斗，震荡了整个魔界。被焚尽的大地上，孱弱的低等恶魔们狼狈逃去，而一些不怕死的高等恶魔却正在试图靠近战火中心，好让自己得以将这场被写入魔界记录之书中的战斗尽收眼底。<br/>“足以和深渊抗衡的强大力量，不愧是斯巴达的孩子，太迷人了……”拥有三头的玛帕斯拍了拍身下丑陋的恶魔雏鸟坐骑，轻慢地笑道，“真想拿来当我的宠物呀……可惜，是被深渊看上的猎物。”<br/>“……他赢不了。”浮士德漂浮在她身侧，黑色披风破碎的下摆因为战斗中卷起的魔力飓风张扬地翻飞着，“深渊意志的强悍并不在于力量，而在于心灵摧毁。这只半魔，在这方面可远比他的兄弟要脆弱得多。”<br/>仿佛是为了印证他的话般，战火戛然止于烽烟彼岸。<br/>像是一场电影突然被按下了暂停键，轰鸣震响消失的刹那，风止不动，烈焰燃尽。<br/>红色真魔人突然停止了挣扎。随着他双手无力地垂落下去，猩红魔力如潮水般急速退去，消散于无形。<br/>空气中只剩下恶魔们的尸体被焚烧殆尽过后刺鼻的焦臭味。<br/>“看，是深渊的胜利。”<br/>浮士德藏于面具之后的嘴角微微勾起，作出结论。<br/>“结束了。”<br/>魔力散尽后，红色半魔回归了人形。凌乱的发丝混杂着血与汗水，紧贴着其下苍白的面容。他双目紧闭，被迫沉溺于魔界为他精心编制的心灵桎梏中，再也无力抵抗深渊意志的拉扯。至于那心灵幻象中都有些什么？纵是旁观者们再为好奇——也只有他与深渊知道了。<br/>铅灰色的浓雾弥漫于天际，遮盖了赤红魔月最后的华光。<br/>世界陷入无边黑暗。<br/>深紫色浓雾化作藤蔓般的幻影，扭曲着紧紧缠绕上它的猎物，以一个近乎拥抱的姿态，带着他缓缓坠入万丈悬崖之下翻腾的混沌。<br/>“唉呀呀……”玛帕斯看着她得不到的宠物深深陷入那片可怖的混沌内，最终消失不见，似惋惜又似戏谑般夸张地叹了口气，“说起来，深渊之下，到底存在什么？”<br/>“谁知道呢。”<br/>浮士德发出了一声嗤笑。<br/>“没有哪个活腻了的恶魔愿意下去看一看。又或者说——坠入深渊后还能活着出来的恶魔……一个都没有。”</p><p>【Side A】</p><p>“——但丁被留在了魔界。”<br/>维吉尔的话让尼禄倒抽了一口气，他下意识地后退了一步，脚边被踢动的碎石随之发出沉闷的声响，震得屋顶又落下一片尘土。<br/>消失的阎魔刀、重伤的维吉尔、没能回来的但丁……就算没有从维吉尔口中得到更详细的说明，整个事态模糊的轮廓依然在尼禄心中逐渐形成。<br/>“那……”尼禄努力控制着慌乱的情绪，一时间竟不知道自己该说些什么，但在经历了长达十年时光的沉淀后，他也已不再是那个一点就炸的莽撞少年了，“无论如何……冷静点，我得先知道你们在魔界发生了什么。”<br/>维吉尔并没有回答他，抚摸着魔剑但丁的手指似乎突然得到了什么感应，让他发出了一声惊呼：“但丁！？”<br/>他的脸色变得更苍白了，几乎毫无血色。<br/>“怎么了？”尼禄焦急地追问道。<br/>“……魔剑但丁的魔力波动变弱了。”维吉尔抚摸着魔剑上凹凸不平的纹路，闭上了双眼，指尖微微亮起荧蓝光辉。他把自身魔力注入魔剑中，想要获得更多的感应。<br/>然而他失败了。魔剑但丁无法给予他更多回应，他只能通过魔剑但丁与但丁自身的联系，感应到那之上细微的魔力波动——这种波动正在逐渐弱化，意味着但丁正处于危险之中。<br/>——深渊意志当然不会放过这绝佳的机会。<br/>可没有阎魔刀的他，又该如何再度打开次元裂缝？<br/>他握着魔剑的手紧得骨节发白。哪怕是在他被魔王蒙杜斯控制的、那段最为困苦的岁月中，他都不曾感受过这般绝望的挫败与无力。<br/>他穷尽一生追寻的力量，最后却什么也没能守住。<br/>多么讽刺。<br/>头顶传来钢筋不自然的断裂声，打断了这对父子同样纷乱的思绪。<br/>“总之……我们需要谈谈。”尼禄的目光在摇摇欲坠的天花板和一地残垣中打了个转。被砸得一片狼藉的事务所，显然已经不是一个可以用来谈话的地方……他有些头疼地揉了揉眉心，叹了口气，“稍微，等我一下。”<br/>青年稍加思索，随即转身走向那台老式电话，拨通了妮可的号码，在大半夜被吵醒的暴躁姑娘一连串不带换气的咒骂声中，艰难地挤进去一句：“维吉尔回来了。”<br/>电话被直接啪的一声挂断，他几乎可以在那串机械忙音中想象出妮可跟个弹簧一样跳起来、抓着姬莉叶一顿手忙脚乱就往外冲的画面。<br/>果然，半个小时后，那辆开出了导弹般速度的房车在一阵刺耳的急刹车声中，稳稳地停在了事务所门口。</p><p>车里的姑娘们甚至都还穿着粉红色的猫猫睡衣。<br/>“嘿小子——！他们真的回来了吗！？但丁呢？但丁在哪？？”看见尼禄拉着维吉尔从事务所里出来，妮可跳起来按了按喇叭，激动地问道。<br/>回答她的却只有沉默的夜色。<br/>“上车。”尼禄扬了扬下巴，朝父亲示意，率先跳进车里。<br/>“……”维吉尔看了一眼车体上Devil May Cry霓虹闪烁的花体招牌，跟着踏入了车内。</p><p>“——所以你就强行开了次元，想把但丁送回来？”<br/>尼禄听完维吉尔的讲述，有些不确定地下了结论，换来的是父亲沉默的肯首。<br/>他深吸了一口气，低头盯着自己的双手。<br/>握拳，放开，又握拳。<br/>操。<br/>什么冷静，什么沉稳，什么成熟，什么十年沉淀。<br/>——可都去他妈的吧！<br/>在所有人都没反应过来的时候，他已经冲上去直接照脸就给了维吉尔一拳。<br/>“你他妈都干了什么！！你把他一个人留在了魔界！？”尼禄大吼着，下一拳紧跟着挥出，然而这次被维吉尔的手掌挡了下来。<br/>“次元风暴的出现超出了我的预期。”维吉尔抬眸，迎上儿子愤怒的目光，“……但没能送他回来，确实是我的失误。”<br/>“操！你以为送他回来就解决问题了吗！？”尼禄紧紧揪住父亲的衣领，身后幻影翅膀的魔爪忠实地反映着主人的本心，因为暴怒而紧握成拳，“送他回来，然后呢？再把他放在那个黑漆漆的事务所里，任他自己慢慢烂掉吗？”<br/>尼禄甚至都没法想象——如果维吉尔再一次逼迫但丁面对分离，再让他回到那样的生活里，但丁是否还能再撑过下一个二十年。<br/>他等得够久了。<br/>“滚开！”被质问的维吉尔愤怒了，蓝色幻影剑应声闪现，摆出攻击的姿态，逼迫尼禄向后退开，“这是唯一可以救他的方法，我总不能眼看着他被深渊意志吞噬！”<br/>“……看来你是真的不知道，他这几十年在人界过的都是些什么日子。”尼禄退到妮可的工作台旁，抓起一只机械臂套上，关节随着手指的活动发出金属摩擦的声响， “——就算你是我老爸，今天我也要替但丁揍醒你个傻逼，让你知道他宁可被深渊吞噬，都不会想要你这个所谓的拯救！”<br/>维吉尔面色阴沉，手中变幻出的魅影刃代替他作出了回应。</p><p>谁也不能说服对方，只剩同样炫蓝的魔力在压抑的对峙中无声碰撞，战斗一触即发。<br/>“嘿——等等！停下！”妮可深吸了一口烟，毫无惧色地冲进了怒目而视的父子中间，一手揪住一个就往车外推。开什么玩笑，她才不管什么恶魔不恶魔的，哪怕是魔王来了，现在也必须给她滚出去，“要打去外面打，别他妈拆我的车！”<br/>脱离了狭窄空间桎梏的两人不再有任何顾忌，尼禄发动了绯红女皇的推进系统，一个跳冲，旋身躲开了冲刺袭来的蓝色幻影剑，被蓝白电流环绕的机械臂在剑阵缝隙间弹射而出，把自己快速带到维吉尔面前，机械臂瞬间炸裂爆响，电流四射。<br/>“愚蠢。”但他的怒火却只换来了冰冷的嘲讽。更为强悍的年长半魔早已看穿了他的行动，魅影刃在旋舞的剑光中轻松拆解了他所有的进攻。就算没有阎魔刀，尼禄眼前的男人依然拥有深不可测的强大。<br/>——但他也不是十年前的毛头小子了。</p><p>绯红女皇的动力系统被推至极限，他同时将魔力注入其中，红与蓝交织的魔化焰火瞬间覆盖了剑身，他发出怒吼，挥剑劈向了维吉尔的魅影刃，就在两方利刃交叉冲撞的刹那——一声巨大得足以震破耳膜的火炮爆响炸在了他们中间，逼迫他们朝相反的方向迅速退开。<br/>缠斗中的两个男人停止了攻击，同时转头看向了火炮发射的方向。<br/>星月无光、灯火昏黄的子夜里，在距离两人不远处建筑的暗红屋顶之上，肩上驾着巨型火箭筒卡琳娜•安的黑色短发女郎，一手把护目镜推到了额顶，随后将手搭在身旁金发黑衣女郎的肩膀上，居高临下地瞪着他们:<br/>“都给我住手！你们斯巴达家男人见面就要动手的臭毛病，到底什么时候才能改改？”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九</p><p>【Side A】</p><p>“嗨，蕾蒂、翠西！”妮可激动地从车窗里探出上身，朝正向这边走来的两人大力挥手，“老天，你们总算来了！快按着那两个蠢蛋，他们再打下去能把这一片都拆了！”<br/>“谢谢你的通知，妮可。”蕾蒂走到车窗边，笑着与妮可一个击掌，随后转头看向那对依然保持着僵持状态的父子，“——我知道你们都心急，但也给我差不多一点。大致情况妮可已经在电话里和我们说了，冷静下来，有时间在这干架，还不如想想下一步该怎么办。”<br/>“……”<br/>“……”<br/>没人对她的劝告作出回应。对峙中的父子交换了一个眼神，争斗还在无声中延续。最后，还是年长的半魔率先打破了僵局。他收起了战斗姿态，沉着脸散开了手中的魅影刃——那个女人说得对，现在不是他们可以浪费时间的时候。<br/>尼禄见状，皱紧的眉头并未放松，却也没有再说什么，只是默默收回了绯红女皇。姬莉叶赶紧跑到他身边，手自然地挽上了青年的胳膊，柔声安抚着他的情绪。妮可紧随其后下了车，一脸头疼地搭着蕾蒂的肩膀，两人正在商量事务所的维修事宜。在旁听到维修金额的尼禄，发出了一声夸张的哀嚎。<br/>维吉尔冷眼旁观着这些陌生而又熟悉的人们。<br/>他们如此迅速地聚集在一起，只因得到了但丁的消息——即使他们根本无法在重开次元通道这件事上帮上任何忙。他始终无法理解人类这种自认相互奉献，实则毫无作用的所谓同伴意识。<br/>然而，十年以来，他们始终是但丁在魔界最大的牵挂。他对这些人类的印象，大多来自于弟弟曾不厌其烦地一遍遍向他讲述的故事。<br/>那时的魔界还很安宁，那时的但丁还很爱笑。<br/>所以，纵使这些故事从不属于他……在魔界晨昏不定的雾霭中，在那个高高的山丘上，他依然一遍遍地听着。耐心地，安静地。<br/>只为看见幼弟带笑的侧颜。<br/>也正是那些肩并肩的时光，让他明白了这里才应是弟弟的归宿。<br/>——而此时此刻，为什么站在这里的，却会是他？<br/>想到这里，无数苦涩与忧虑犹如疯长的荆棘藤蔓，肆意攀爬于他的心头。<br/>不愿被人触及这情绪的变化，维吉尔退到了街灯照不到的阴影里，把自己隐藏进黑暗中，脚步无声。<br/>他本该属于黑暗。从二十年前他选择背对光明的那一刻起，就理应如此。<br/>年长的半魔垂眸凝视着灯光与暗影的交织。在那光影交接之处，夜色割裂了空间，正在他与人群之间隔起一道无形的墙。<br/>“维吉尔。”而率先越过了那道墙的，是翠西。<br/>拥有与双生子的母亲同样面容的金发恶魔走到他面前，抬头望向他掩埋于暗夜中灰蓝的眼眸，有些无奈地笑了，“没想到会有跟你说出这句话的一天……好久不见。”<br/>“……”维吉尔点了点头，算是回应。<br/>说来讽刺，这个唯一可以算得上与他曾有交集的恶魔，他们所共同拥有的，却只有在蒙杜斯手下那段不堪的经历。<br/>倒不如说，永远不见会来得更好。<br/>“我明白你此刻心急如焚，我们每个人都如此。但是……我是说，你想在没有阎魔刀的情况下重新回到魔界，这非常……困难。”翠西叹了口气，试图寻找更适合的措辞，“要找到带但丁回来的方法，我们需要更多的时间，这无法急于求成。”<br/>“……我明白。”维吉尔握紧魔剑但丁，终于开口应道。<br/>“虽然不清楚个中缘由，但至少——他的剑跟着你回来了。”翠西朝他伸出手，“你毕竟是半魔，对魔界的感应有限。让我试试，也许我能以它为媒介，获取更多的魔界动向。”<br/>维吉尔没有拒绝，也没有同意。他的视线在那只伸出的手和魔剑但丁中绕了一圈，依然没有交出弟弟的魔剑。<br/>“我知道这对你来说很难……”翠西直视他满含戒备的目光，神情坚定，“但这就是现实。你来到了人界，而你首先得学会适应人界的一切，试着相信……我们。维吉尔。”<br/>四目交接间，唯有沉默。维吉尔低头看向手中的魔剑，片刻思量后，还是选择将它交到翠西手中。翠西回以肯定的微笑，指尖抚上剑身，闭上双目。金色的长发无风自动，魔力发动时燃起的光晕正将她笼罩其中。<br/>“——但丁的魔力变得很微弱，但……”翠西睁开眼，把魔剑还给了他，“但魔界的气场相对稳定，他的魔力波动也还算平稳，至少还没到危及生命的地步。我认为，暂时还不用过于担心。”<br/>“……谢谢。”<br/>一声低沉而简短的道谢，却让金发的恶魔忍不住轻笑起来。这倒是有些新鲜，她想。在同样被迫屈从于魔王蒙杜斯的那段年岁里，她记忆里的这个男人，总是端着一张生人勿近的脸，漠然而冷淡。他厌恶着魔王用母亲模样捏造的自己，从不屑于跟她多说哪怕一个字，更不要提会向她道谢。<br/>岁月改变了他很多。又或者说，为了找回弟弟，他开始试着让自己做出改变。<br/>至少在这极糟的事态中，他们还可以为了挽回一切共同重启一个更好的开端。她是这么认为的。<br/>“那么，今晚就先好好休息吧。过度疲惫，只会拖累你的思考。”翠西回身面向人群，朝尼禄高声喊道，“嘿，小子——事务所受损的只是一楼的会客室部分，二楼的卧室还可以正常使用的吧？”</p><p>大致商量好第二天的行动方案后，聚集的人群再度散去。翠西和蕾蒂各分两路，动用各自的人脉去打听更多可以打开次元通道的方法。妮可带着姬莉叶回家休息，只留下了尼禄在事务所照应他的父亲。<br/>在尼禄的带领下，维吉尔来到了二楼的主卧门前。<br/>“主卧是但丁的卧室。我一直用的隔壁次卧，暂时……你就先用这间吧。”尼禄有些不自在地挠了挠毛躁的短发，“是你的话，我想他应该不会介意吧。”<br/>“嗯。”维吉尔只是简单应了一声，稍稍用力转动门把，推开了主卧的门。<br/>十年过去，这里依然保持着V记忆里的模样。只是在经历了如此漫长的年月后，这个无人使用的房间，早已不再留有半点曾经的主人的气息。<br/>“我就在隔壁，有什么问题随时叫我。呃，还有……”尼禄踌躇不定，艰难地从喉咙里挤出断断续续的话语，“那个、刚刚的事……对不……”<br/>而他的父亲无心应对，甚至没有耐心等他说完，在踏入房间后直接关上了门，将他隔绝于门外。<br/>好吧。<br/>尼禄挫败地在心中叹了口气。<br/>“……晚安。”<br/>他用只有自己能听见的声音轻声说道。</p><p>维吉尔环视着弟弟的卧室。<br/>眼前只有窗外清冷的月光，为所有尘封不动的时光投下寒夜沉寂。<br/>但丁……<br/>他默念着幼弟的名字，抱着魔剑但丁在靠墙的沙发上坐下，出神地凝视着眼前的天花板，把自己埋入无声月夜里。<br/>他的半生都在魔界度过，早已无法适应人类的生活——比如说，安稳地睡在床上。那舒适感只能为他带来焦躁与失落。那张只要躺上去便会空出一半的床，只会反复提醒他失去了什么。<br/>抓不住的左手，留不住的体温，找不回的笑颜。<br/>他的双手什么也没能拥抱。<br/>在他几乎快要在这失神中疲惫地闭上双眼时，一只奇异的黑色蝴蝶突然出现。它震动着翅膀，在淡蓝月光中飞舞而过，划开了眼前昏暗的空间。<br/>——魔界的黑色咏丧蝶，不应存在于人间之物。<br/>他惊得一跃而起，目光追寻着黑蝶掠过的轨迹。它直直地撞向了窗边摆放的落地镜，镜面犹如潭水，在蝴蝶穿过的瞬间泛起微澜。黑蝶随之消失于那波光涟漪之中，徒留一片月夜下闪烁的银白鳞粉。<br/>维吉尔走到镜前，疑惑地打量着这面银色复古边框镶嵌的落地镜。他的右手手掌覆盖在镜面上，却并没有从中感应到任何不寻常的力量波动。<br/>镜中仅能映照出一个疲惫而憔悴的他，它看起来……再平常不过。<br/>一面普通得不能再普通的镜子。<br/>仿佛刚刚那不可思议的一幕，不过是他的奇梦一场。</p><p>【Side B】</p><p>一只自黑暗涟漪中穿透而来的黑色咏丧蝶，顽皮地停留在但丁紧闭的眼帘之上，犹如来自深渊使者的亲吻，轻柔地唤醒了他的神智。<br/>银白睫毛一阵轻颤，随着恶魔猎人睁开的眼睑，一双灰蓝眼瞳再度展露于无边黑暗中。<br/>但丁发现自己正佯躺在一片黑色浓雾中，手里还紧紧握着维吉尔的阎魔刀。这是一个没有边界也没有实体的异度空间。他可以感受到浓雾正轻轻托举着他，随着他起身的每一个动作，在他身下泛起如碎石落水般的波澜阵阵。<br/>漆黑的空间内，成群的咏丧蝶翻飞舞动，黑翼上落下的麟粉带来星星点点的光。但丁站起身来，打量着这片黯淡无边的混沌。<br/>镜子，镜子，镜子。<br/>举目望去，他只能看见众多大小不一的银色镜子。它们排列整齐，彷如镜阵，正悬浮于他的四周。<br/>蕾蒂、翠西、帕蒂、莫里森、尼禄、妮可、姬莉叶……还有许多曾与他有过交集的人们。<br/>每一面镜子上，都映照着一个他熟悉的面孔。<br/>他仔细端详着每一位镜中之人。莫里森花白了头发，正式开始了他的退休生活；帕蒂已经长大成人，再也不是他记忆里咋咋呼呼的女孩了；蕾蒂和翠西倒还是老样子，不愿让岁月在她们身上留下太多痕迹；而尼禄……曾经的少年也已成熟，代替他举起了手中的剑，守护着人间的一切。<br/>他突然意识到——<br/>镜子里映照的，是此刻真实的人间。<br/>深渊之上，好奇的恶魔们也许永远无法无法猜测到深渊的真相。深渊之下——是光与暗交接的境界线，是魔界最接近人界的地方——这里，是人类世界的镜中彼面。<br/>深渊是魔界之心，也是魔界之眼。魔界的意志正通过人类世界的每一面镜子，窥视着人间的一切。它蛰伏了千百万年，只为等待一个吞噬人间的契机。<br/>——那维吉尔，又在哪里？<br/>但丁试着回想一切，却只感到头疼欲裂。<br/>意识清醒时最后的记忆，是维吉尔在被划破的十字次元前，放开了他。<br/>——不。<br/>剧痛瞬间侵袭了胸腔。他能感觉到，他心中的恶魔正在极力阻止他找回那些记忆。<br/>像是为了回应他心底的疑惑般，镜阵的最中央突然泛起涌动的黑潮。黑蝶环绕中，一面巨大的银色镜子自那纯黑潮水中缓缓升起。<br/>镜中之人让他错愕地睁大了双目，几乎忘了呼吸。他奔跑着冲向那面镜子，越过大片大片盘旋的咏丧蝶，黑色水花随着他的动作在脚边飞溅而起。<br/>他伸出的左手抚上了冰冷的镜面。<br/>镜中映照着的，不——不是他自己，是正用着同样错愕的目光看向镜子这边的，他的半身—— <br/>“维吉尔……！？”<br/>随着一声惊呼，他的身体比头脑更快一步地做出了反应。<br/>——如果毁掉这面镜子，他就能穿越这个异度空间，回到维吉尔身边了吧？<br/>被魔力贯穿的黑白双枪发射出无数燃烧的子弹，想要突破被镜面封闭的枷锁。但他很快就绝望地发现，所有的攻击都被黑雾化为无形。换作阎魔刀和幻影剑的进攻，也只是同样的结局。无论他如何破坏，这面银色镜子始终纹丝不动。<br/>镜中的维吉尔看不见他，也听不见他的呼唤。他的声音根本传达不到那镜之彼端。<br/>明明已经近在眼前——<br/>他的左手与兄长同样贴于镜面之上的右手重叠，却怎么也无力穿透最后的界限。<br/>他们在距离彼此最近却又最远之地。<br/>咫尺天涯。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十</p><p> </p><p>【Side A】</p><p> </p><p>——这面镜子，真的只是他的错觉吗？</p><p>维吉尔收回抚摸银边落地镜的手，再三确认了镜子没有任何异常。虽然始终感到有一丝在意，但在这种急迫的状况下，他还是选择了不再在镜子上浪费过多的时间，转身走向那张堆满了古书文献的书桌。</p><p>维吉尔还记得，五天前，他抱着成堆的从各个图书馆收集而来的上古书籍时，尼禄曾半是忧虑半是警告，一脸警惕地对他说：如果你试图打开魔界的大门，我一定会阻止你。</p><p>不，不止尼禄，包括但丁身边那些所谓的同伴，一个个都紧张地盯着他的一举一动，生怕他为了重回魔界而不惜一切代价。</p><p>但他不愿浪费时间跟这些杞人忧天的人类开口解释哪怕一个字，包括他的儿子。</p><p>他不想打开魔界的大门。</p><p>如果仅仅是为了开启魔界之门，所有的方法他已早熟烂于心，根本没有为此费神地在这查阅那堆晦涩难懂的上古文书的必要。</p><p>人类之于他一文不值。</p><p>换做以前的自己，要解决这个问题确实无比简单：他可以杀一堆无关紧要的人类，以祭品们的鲜血为匙，打开连接人魔两界的祭坛；他也可以引导人类的私欲与厮杀，让人界变成炼狱，以杀戮与绝望为饵，引诱恶魔们不顾一切冲破枷锁；他还可以——但此刻，他什么都不可以做到。</p><p>V不会允许他这么做，但丁也不会允许。</p><p>如果但丁喜欢人间，那就维护它。</p><p>他再也不想看到他的幼弟为此露出任何痛苦的神色。</p><p>于是他只能按捺着他的极端焦虑，在这没日没夜地做着徒劳无功的挣扎。</p><p>——可贪婪的人类在漫长历史中所能留下的记录，都只记载了如何打开魔界的大门。没有人会费尽心思研究怎么给魔界开一个小口，只为来一趟奔赴死亡的穿梭之旅。</p><p>“……可恶！”</p><p>一声无力的咒骂随着拳头砸向桌面的震动响起。五个日夜的不眠不休，却没有换来任何有用的线索。一想到时间拖得越长，但丁在魔界的处境就越糟糕，焦躁与担忧混杂的情绪便涌动着爬满了年长半魔的心房。这烦乱却又无处宣泄，让他只能愤怒地扫落了铺满整个桌面的古书，任那些无用的文字散落成一地残破的纸页。</p><p>他不想打开魔界的大门。</p><p>他只想找回他的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>姬莉叶推开次卧的门，走廊里昏黄的灯光丝丝渗入一片漆黑的房间内。</p><p>“尼禄？”淡褐色长发的姑娘柔声唤着恋人的名字，步入夜色中。</p><p>尼禄坐在墙边的躺椅上，低垂着头，双手交握，手肘撑在膝盖上，似乎在烦恼着什么。</p><p>“怎么了？你好几天没回家了，打电话问你也不愿意多说……”姬莉叶在他身旁坐下，轻声问道，“我们都很担心你。”</p><p>“姬莉叶，抱歉。我……”尼禄烦躁地抓了抓耳旁的短发，“我只是心里很乱。蕾蒂和翠西那边打探不到任何可行的方法，我这几天也问了很多人，但是一样没有结果。我很担心但丁在魔界的情况……”</p><p>“我明白。”姬莉叶安抚地拍了拍他的手，“大家的心情都是一样的。你父亲那边……现在怎么样了？”</p><p>“……我不知道。他和但丁不一样，他——我不懂该如何与他相处。他从魔界回来以后，根本不愿意接触任何人，包括我。他只是没日没夜地把自己关在房间里，不吃不喝地研究那堆与恶魔相关的古书……应该已经整整五天没合眼了。”</p><p>“你得和他谈谈，尼禄。”姬莉叶的手抚上他的肩膀，“现在但丁不在，你就是他唯一的家人了，也只有你能试着打开他的心防。”</p><p>“可我实在不知道该怎么——”</p><p>隔壁突然传来物品砸落地面的巨响，打断了尼禄的话。他看了看被姬莉叶推开的房门，在恋人无声微笑的鼓励下，终于点点头，起身走出房间，敲开了主卧那扇紧闭的门。</p><p>“……父亲。”</p><p>那声轻唤带着几分踌躇与不安，甚至刻意压低了声线。</p><p>维吉尔站在一地凌乱的书堆中，闻声回首。五天以来的第一次，他终于愿意认真地把目光放在面前的青年之上。</p><p>魔界停止了斯巴达双子的时间，而人界却为他的子嗣雕琢了岁月。</p><p>尽管尼禄正有意识地让一切停在十年前——包括他自己，他也依然无法抵抗时光在他身上留下些许痕迹。短发的青年锋芒依旧，举手投足间却又少了几分年少时的莽撞。但丁曾向他讲述的，在那个遥远海岛上相遇的少年，已经变得高大而成熟，用厚重的肩膀替祖辈们扛起了守护人界的重任。</p><p>这是他血缘上的延续，他的儿子——这个称谓让他感到陌生。</p><p>他这一生都不曾想过，还会再与但丁之外的某个人建立联系。</p><p>自己不需要这些软弱如累赘的人类感情，他曾这么认为。他还无法对这个孩子产生任何亲缘上的认同感，而他的人性面——V，却又不受他控制地，正在与尼禄产生共鸣。如此这般矛盾且对立的感情，正萦绕于他的心间。</p><p>“怎么。”维吉尔语气里透着些被打扰的不耐，冷眼看着尼禄弯下腰，把那一地散落的残书又重新一本本捡起，摆放整齐。</p><p>尼禄低头抚摸着那些泛黄的残页，语带歉意：“之前……对不起，父亲。我不该出手揍你的，我明白，你想送但丁回来，也是为了保护他……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>维吉尔没有回答。尼禄觉得自己像面对着一块寒冰，不知道该如何将谈话继续下去。</p><p>似有万般话语，却又相对无言。离开了那个总是眼眉带笑的、他们共同的血亲，这对父子才第一次如此真切地感受到，一直以来紧紧地维系着他们之间的那座桥梁，是但丁。</p><p>如今那个人不在，他们父子间就像隔着一条深不见底的沟壑，谁也不知道该怎么跨越。</p><p>沉默的僵持中，初夏晚风穿透半掩的窗，轻撩起月光微染的窗纱。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>——还有你，早点学会担起做父亲的责任吧。我已经替你做得够多了。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>但丁曾说过的话语，随着这忽而闯入的阵风跃入了维吉尔的脑海，柔软地击中了他的心脏，牵出了那些久远得他早已选择遗忘的幼时初忆。</p><p>半魔终究是半魔，斯巴达双子到底不是纯粹的恶魔。魔界从来都不是他们的故乡。</p><p>他们环抱着彼此，诞生于人间。他们的感官最初所能接触到的，是夏日午后落在皮肤上第一缕阳光的煦暖，是季风略过眼睑带来生命的鼓动，是母亲温暖的怀抱与沉稳的心跳。</p><p>那颗曾被他视为自身最大的负累、让他想要抛却的人类心脏——此刻却又如此清晰而有力地，在他的胸腔内跳动着。</p><p>他想，也许他可以去试着接受弟弟所爱的这个人间——也许，是从这一刻开始。</p><p>“……不，尼禄，你说得对。”年长的半魔突然放缓了言语中的冷硬，像座万年不化的坚冰终于开始消融，“我确实不知道但丁在人界过的是什么日子，我们……分离得太久了。”</p><p>“我第一次见到他的时候，他说他在找阎魔刀，那是他哥哥留下的重要遗物。”尼禄似乎很开心父亲终于愿意与自己沟通，眼角因为笑意而微微弯起，“可是最后他却把这么重要的遗物送给了我。那时的我还不懂，直到见到你我才了解……他是为了我们。”</p><p>我们。尼禄在最后特意加重了这个尾音。</p><p>真不可思议。维吉尔看着眼前的青年，这么想着。那笑容让维吉尔不禁觉得，比起自己，他的儿子倒更像是年轻时的但丁——善良、热情、直率，却又带着不屈的坚韧。但丁对尼禄的影响，显而易见。即使没能参与进那段时光里，他依然可以真切地感觉到，幼弟为了呵护这株幼苗的成长，付出了多少的心力。</p><p>毫无保留的爱，只因这是他的孩子。</p><p>难以言喻的痛楚如丝般缠绕，扼住了他的左心房。说不上来为什么，他下意识地看向了那面银色落地镜。</p><p>平静无波的镜面里，星光尽灭，只有下弦月倒映其中。</p><p>“关于但丁的过往，我一无所知……”维吉尔凝视着镜中之景，蓦然想起了那些与但丁在魔界共同度过的日子，“我们在魔界的十年里，他对我说起的人界、说起你们，尽是些快乐的往事。所以我以为……他会乐意回到这。我以为我应该送他回来，这里对他来说，才是最好的归处。”</p><p>“那是因为你回来了，他才能把那些不堪都埋藏起来，只把快乐的回忆留给你吧。”真像是但丁会做的事啊……尼禄这么想着，脑海中浮现出他所熟悉的但丁的模样，“他在我们面前的时候，总是笑着，看起来对一切都无所谓的样子。但是我知道，只要我们一转过身去背对他——那笑容就会消失。”</p><p>维吉尔没有回应，只有放在桌沿处微微握紧的手，泄漏着他内心的动摇。</p><p>“更早的过去，我也只是听蕾蒂提起过。你知道他为什么把这家店起名为Devil May Cry么？”尼禄顿了顿，看见父亲轻轻摇了摇头，才接着说下去，“蕾蒂说，你落入魔界的那一天，他哭了，那是他最后一次在人前流泪。那天以后，他就给店里起了这个名字。”</p><p>“……他从没有，跟我提起过这些。”</p><p>“这些年来，我经常，嗯……其实也没什么事，但我还是会故意想些无关紧要的理由，来这里找他。”说到这里，尼禄低下头，有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“因为我总感觉有些放不下。我就是觉得——如果我不推开那扇门，那他是不是就会一直呆在这间总是停水停电的，黑漆漆的事务所里……一个人。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>——如果你见到尼禄，替我谢谢他。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“……”维吉尔将视线从镜中之月上移开，重新回到尼禄身上。</p><p>直到此刻，他才终于理解了弟弟那句话的意思。</p><p>这个孩子，是他们迎来漫长的重逢前，命运赐予他们最后的救赎。</p><p>风带起了窗外绿树的枝芽，摇曳的叶瓣在沉静夜色中沙沙作响。淡蓝月影下，年长的半魔朝面前微微垂着脑袋的青年伸出了手。那温暖的手掌落在了青年的头顶，用一个轻而沉稳的力度，揉了揉那翘起的银白短发。</p><p>尼禄吃惊地睁大了双目，在朦胧月色下，第一次看见父亲对他露出了轻浅的微笑。</p><p>“谢谢你，尼禄。”</p><p>来自于父亲的认同与肯定——即使那笑容转瞬即逝，即使他这一生从未奢望过这些，那酸楚的热度依然瞬间席卷了他的眼眶，让他惊慌失措地低下头，努力地把那些丢脸的液体又重新憋回眼底。</p><p>“也、也没什么……我能做的有限，这根本不值一提。”尼禄有些慌乱地用手背擦了擦眼角，稍微调整了一下情绪，在维吉尔收回手的同时，再度抬头望向父亲疲惫尽显的灰蓝双瞳。</p><p>“这二十年里，他一直在等你。”他想，有些话，他得替但丁告诉他的父亲，“人间，从来都不是他的归处——”</p><p>月半微凉下，维吉尔倒映在镜中的面容，苍白如霜雪初临。</p><p>“你才是。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>从正式分线开始，主线会进入一个剧情进展相对缓慢的阶段，这里也想和大家分享一些创作的初衷和后期走向。会挺啰嗦的，可以直接太长不看（/__\）<br/>寻回彼此，其实并不是月影星尘真正的主题，让两条分歧的人生道路重新合二为一才是。<br/>他们都想把过去最痛苦的自己藏起来，不让对方知道。这是魔界十年中，他们始终无法回避的矛盾：维吉尔不会真的愿意回到人界，但丁留在魔界也不可能真的快乐。之所以会设置一个如此严苛的双线阻隔，是想让双子在没有彼此陪伴的情况下，站在对方的立场上，去感受他们未曾了解的过往。<br/>人界线的主题，是接纳与信任。维吉尔会通过与他曾经不屑一顾的人们的接触，逐渐了解弟弟的过去，了解亲缘与同伴的羁绊，守护弟弟想要守护的一切，从而真正地开始让自己融入人间。他曾认为自己应该是纯粹的恶魔，人性是他需要抛却的负累，但在经历了自我分离与融合后，我个人理解他的人性面已经获得胜利，这也是他开始做出改变的根源。我想让他通过与人类的磨合，真正地找回他九岁时丢失的那颗人类的心脏。<br/>魔界线的主题，是抗争与坚守。面对深渊意志的精神摧毁，但丁也会感受哥哥曾经孤独无援的抵抗与战斗。但因为魔界线还没有展开，会涉及大量剧透，就不再详述。<br/>第七章，在但丁的心灵世界里曾提到过，噩梦的本源是他们都无法认同彼此选择的道路，最终走向了相反的分歧和二十年的分离。我希望借由这种立场的互换，让他们都开始理解对方曾经的选择。那间总是停水停电的，黑漆漆的DMC事务所，也许有一天，会真正成为双生子共同的归处。<br/>以上，文里融入了许多个人见解，会有许多OOC与不妥的地方，如有触雷请见谅（合掌）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一</p><p>【Side B】</p><p>但丁凝视着他镜中的半身。<br/>双生子驻足于一线之隔间，一对同样清澈如潭水的瞳仁，却怎么也无法映照出彼此的身影。<br/>冰冷镜面的残忍阻隔，触摸不到的十指交叠，无法传达的声声呼唤。但丁被声嘶力竭的呼喊所摧毁的声带，已经残破得无法发出任何一丝悲鸣。随着维吉尔覆盖于镜面的手再度离开，大小不一的镜中之景犹如夜幕下忽而熄灭的灯火，尽数被黑雾取代。<br/>刹那间，黑蝶尽散，光影罹难。<br/>他与外界仅存的最后一丝纽带就此断裂。<br/>——自己究竟，在这混沌中待了多久？<br/>他无从得知。在这片没有边界的寥寥闇色中，时间与他都仿佛丧失了意义，停滞不前。<br/>他只知道，只有在另一个世界的维吉尔靠近这面巨大的银镜时，他身边所有的镜子才会重新亮起，为他映照出他熟知的每一张面孔。最初，他的兄长也许是得到了什么些微的感应，总会频繁地前来端详镜面。但渐渐地，随着维吉尔查看镜子的频率越来越低，他被黑暗笼罩的时间也越来越长。<br/>——如果这是维吉尔最后一次与镜子进行接触……<br/>他不再深思下去。<br/>等待，显然并不会赐予他更多的救赎。在立于漆黑镜面前片刻的凝思后，他毅然选择背对那些镜子，朝着相反的方向踏出了步伐。阎魔刀的刀带随着他行走的动作，在无风空间内划出淡金的余光。<br/>在恶魔猎人这一生血与死亡的抗争中，他从不曾对那些缥缈的幻象寄予过更多的希冀——既然无法打破这镜之次元的枷锁，那就放弃它，重新寻找更多可能突破的方法。<br/>这如厮漫长的幽暗，反倒是给了但丁更多寻回自我的时间。优秀的自愈能力逐渐愈合了那些被深渊意志重创的伤口，魔力重新聚集于体内，让他得以再度压抑血源深处本能的魔性，将那些残破不堪的记忆碎片一片一片拼凑完整。<br/>他的魔力失控于被维吉尔送入次元裂缝之时，在那之后——被深渊利刃贯穿的剧痛，又强行将他的意识带回了现世。深深烙印于眼底的最后一个画面，是维吉尔在坠落的次元风暴中朝他伸出了手。<br/>那个瞬间，他知道自己回不去了。<br/>唯一的念头，是必须把阎魔刀送回维吉尔手中。经历了次元风暴扭曲的时空通道，他已不能肯定那里是否还能安然地通向人界——他无法确认维吉尔最终会被传送到哪个世界，这份担忧瞬间席卷了他，让他根本无暇顾及自身的安危。然而，被次元风暴阻隔的他们，都已无力再为挽留彼此做出更多的挣扎，他只能用尽最后一丝力量召唤出魔剑但丁，让那融合了他血与力的魔剑顺应他的意志追随至维吉尔身边，与他的兄长同坠次元。<br/>如果这是他们这一生最后的离别。<br/>——那么至少，希望它可以代替自己，陪伴在他的身畔，保护他。</p><p>这是一场只与孤独为伴的探索。<br/>但丁行走于漫无边际的混沌中，却根本无法探明这片异象的界限。明明无法感受到任何风与水的存在，黑色浓雾却在他踏出的每一个步伐后，留下一圈又一圈微波浮动的涟漪。<br/>不出所料。明明一直朝着相反的方向前进，最后的最后，他依然回到了那片镜阵前。<br/>一个禁锢的死循环。<br/>没有光，没有声响，没有他人，世界皆为虚无。深渊意志正在营造一种长久的无声的幽闭，想要以此彻底击垮他最后的抵抗。<br/>而恶魔猎人却并未被眼前的困境击倒，他握紧了手中的阎魔刀，眼瞳中燃起的斗志犹如焰火腾起时炽蓝的内焰。他再度停驻于中央那面最大的银边之镜前，瞪视着漆黑一片的镜面。那之上，只有他模糊的轮廓倒映其中。<br/>微皱的眉心间，蕴意暗含。一如隐没于暗影中不屈的困兽，恶魔力猎人用他嘶哑的喉咙，向看不见的敌人发出了挑衅：<br/>“……做得到的话，就来试试吧。”<br/>——「有趣。」<br/>而这一次，他竟得到了回应。他在这声嗤笑中迅速后撤，压低了身形，手握阎魔刀摆出防御的姿态。<br/>随着镜面发出奇异的暗紫光芒，他倒映镜中的轮廓自行动了起来。<br/>黑的发，黑的眼，黑的衣。一个被黑暗侵染的，镜像复刻于他的幻影。<br/>影子自镜中走出，步伐轻佻得仿佛游戏人间，黑潮在他脚边飞溅着点滴水雾。<br/>“……”但丁打量着这个黑色的他。这熟悉得令人恶心的腥腐气息，是在这长达十年的时光中始终囚困着他的黑色泥沼的气息，让他果决地道出了那个传说中的名字：“——深渊意志。”<br/>「哇哦，真高兴你能一眼认出我，但丁。用你们人类的话来说——嗯？让我想想，我该说初次见面吗，还是别来无恙？」纯黑幻象嘴角勾勒着虚妄的微笑，模仿着他惯用的语气和动作，向他做了一个犹如歌剧谢幕般的鞠躬，「我精心为你编织的黑雾囚笼，感觉如何？」<br/>“简直是恶心透顶，”但丁讪笑着，收回了防御的阎魔刀，“无论是这个无聊的空间，还是你。”<br/>「那真是让我感到遗憾，这可是我最满意的杰作，是足以摧毁任何拥有心脏之人的牢笼。但很显然……它确实无法彻底击溃你。不得不说，这太有趣了！是你的力量过于强大，还是我从一开始就用错了方法？我曾以为，你的心灵远比另一只半魔要脆弱，这么看来，也并非如此嘛。」<br/>“哈，以为凭借读取我的记忆，就能彻底成为我吗？拙劣的把戏。还有，闭上你的狗嘴，废话实在是太多了，”随着恶魔猎人双手在腰间交错的动作，下一秒，黑檀木与白象牙冰冷的枪口已经指向了深渊幻象的眉心，“我曾在恶魔口中听闻的深渊意志，可远比你要安静得多？”<br/>「我本无心，无形，无思考……只是诞生于魔界的，纯粹的意志。」纯黑的幻影根本无惧于额前的威胁，他朝但丁步步逼近，明明面色阴沉，却又眼眉带笑，让他的面容呈现出诡异的阴霾，「是你我间血与灵魂的相融，引导了我的觉醒，让我拥有了真正的意识与自我……而我，又该如何向你表达我由衷的感谢呢？斯巴达之子——」<br/>接连不断的巨大枪响，瞬间掩盖了黑色幻影还未说完的话语。<br/>“滚开，离我远点，你这连恶魔都算不上的恶心玩意。”但丁边射击边拉开距离，“你入侵我心灵十年，难道就连这点都没感应到吗？我讨厌一切话比我多的生物，比如你。”<br/>「的确，如你所说，我只是连恶魔都算不上的幻影，要论力量，根本无法与你抗衡。」深渊承受着子弹击穿身体的侵袭，却只是无谓地笑着。<br/>“很高兴你有这么透彻的自我觉悟，”但丁看着眼前被魔力子弹打散的黑影，歪了歪脑袋，露出了嘲讽的笑容，“我保证会让你尽量死得难看一点。”<br/>「原谅我对于你过于偏袒的喜爱，让我总是不自觉地变得温和了……但丁。」四散的黑影在黑白双枪攻击停滞的瞬间，又重新聚集成人型。话音刚落，成群的咏丧蝶便在深渊幻影挥动的双手间翻飞而起，「看来，我需要换一种……更为容易击溃你的方法。」<br/>窜起的黑雾忽而化作丝般的藤蔓，紧紧地将银发的恶魔猎人缚于其中，令他暂时陷入动弹不得的境地。但丁眼看着他的黑色幻影步伐轻踱，在下一个形体消散的瞬间闪现于他的身后，黑衣覆盖的双臂从后攀上他的肩膀，仿佛噩梦正在拥抱它的灵魂。<br/>「你看。」从但丁身后伸出的手，指向了他们面前的镜阵，强迫他看向那片漆黑的银框幻镜。<br/>随着深渊指尖移动的动作，黑蝶扇动着双翅跨越每一个镜面，勾勒出一道银白轨迹，一个个黑色人影自再次亮起的镜面中走出。最终，所有的镜子都被黑蝶点亮——除了最中央那座巨大的银色镜子。它仿佛未曾接受深渊的召唤般，沉寂地蛰伏于黑雾弥漫中。<br/>在每一面被点亮的镜子前，都站着它所代表之人的幻影。尼禄、莫里森、蕾蒂、翠西、帕蒂……所有黑色幻象，都是他曾生死与共的同伴，是他在人界的牵绊。他如此珍重的人们，却又在此时此刻，用最冰冷而阴暗的目光共同将他审视。<br/>「看见他们了吗?这里的每一面镜子，都代表着一个在你灵魂中占有位置的人。」自颈项之后伸出的手，饶有兴趣地抚上他怒意尽显的脸庞，附于他耳畔的双唇轻吐着冰冷而戏谑的细语，「我只给你，两个选择。」<br/>——「击溃所有的人类幻象，就是你的胜利。我将放你自由，让你从这片混沌中解脱，重回魔界大陆。代价是，每击碎一面镜子，你关于这个人所有的情感与羁绊，都将从你的灵魂中……彻底消失。」<br/>——「又或者，你下不了手，不愿放下与这些人的羁绊，那就承认自己的软弱与失败。被他们击败，亦等同于被我所击败，你将向我宣誓臣服，为我奉上灵魂与躯壳。你我的融合，将被赋予无上的荣光——我们，将加冕为王。」<br/>“……不。”但丁握紧的双拳因为深渊的话语而不受控制地颤抖。<br/>无论如何抉择，对他而言，都是毫无出路的死局。<br/>深渊意志满意地注视着他被绝望覆盖的面容，像是在品尝什么人间珍馐。放开了他的幻影又在下个瞬间出现在镜阵幻象的人群中间，笑意盈盈地朝他张开了双臂。在深渊的召唤下，无数咏丧蝶如盘旋而起的风暴，环绕于他们四周，原本漆黑一片的幻象顿时被银光微闪的星尘覆盖。<br/>他在这片星光中怔怔地望向那幻化成他的暗影。<br/>那纯黑双瞳中，空无一物。<br/>这是来自魔界自身的，最纯粹的，恶意。<br/>——「是抛却人性与自我，成为真正的恶魔活下去……还是交出自身与我融合，成为魔界新的帝王。」<br/>——「选吧。」</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>